Back Again
by fragmentedvisions
Summary: Erm, its a ChihiroXHaku sotry, and it takes place ten years after the movie. Italics are toughts and flames are accepts, as long as they don't tell me to die and never write again. Rating is just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Ok, here is my first attempt at a Spirited Away fanfic. It is 5 in the morning and the only thing Lauren is running on is tea. Hooray. So, just so everyone knows Faul is my alter ego who comes out after three in the morning. And if anyone has some suggestions I am always open to them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. I do not even own the DVD, I had to steal it from a friend and then threaten to keep it hostage so he wouldn't move. Alas Miyazaki owns Spirited Away. Oh and sorry for any OOC-ness, but you know what it's my story, so I shall have them act however I want. Got it. Sorry that was a tad bit of Faul there. Gomen. Please enjoy the story.

Chapter I: Princess Bride?

_Chihiro's World_

It had been ten long years, ten long, agonizing, cruel years. She missed him terribly and thought about him constantly. She had very few close friends and spent most of her time in her room studying and listening to American bands, such as AC/DC and the All American Rejects. Sure some of there songs made her more depressed, but that was ok. Because it proved she existed. But at that moment she was daydreaming of the spirit world, during mythology of all classes, when she was awoken by the school bell. Signaling the end of another day that she had to go through the pain of seeing all the other couples. But she was granted some reprise when she walked home each day. She enjoyed walking home because it gave her time to time and relax. Today was the perfect day, this is because the sky was overcast and it was slightly cold. Chihiro enjoyed the cold weather the best because it meant she could wear her favorite black coat, but alas it gave everyone the impression of someone who had lost the one person they loved in the entire world.

_Spirit World_

Haku's eyes had turned grey, and everyone at the bathhouse knew something was wrong. However only two people know what was really wrong; most people blamed the stress of running the bathhouse. But Rin and Kamaji knew that it was because he missed Chihiro so much. The one person who could brighten his life. Chihiro. Haku sat in his room and whispered her name for the first time in ten years.

"Chihiro"

"Why?"

"I miss you Chihiro"

"I love you"

And then he let the tears flow, the tears that he had kept hidden from everyone, even himself, for ten years. Rin unfortunately chose that moment to come bolting into his room, screaming.

"HAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. They are giving you a vacation, oh are you all right? Anyways everyone voted and decided that you desperately needed a vacation. So you have the next thirty days off. Wait… Why aren't you happy?"

"Because I have no where to go"

"Oh…um…well we kinda didn't think about that. Hey wait I have an idea, why don't you go and bring Sen (A.N. She still calls her Sen) back her to the spirit world. You could do that magic thing; you know the one that slows her time.

"That sounds like a good idea, thanks Rin"

_God maybe now your eyes will go back to green, and you can stop being all depressed. _Thought Rin as she walked back to her job.

_Chihiro's World_

Chihiro stepped into her room; it was like any other teenager's room, except everything was black, red and purple, oh and the fact that it had a nine-teen year old boy lying on the bed. Who just happened to be reading Chohiros favorite book The Princess Bride.

"Haku?" Chihiro whispered as she ran over to her bed, sobbing her eyes out. Haku caught her in a tight embrace and cried with her.

"Come back with me to the spirit world, we all miss you, and Youbaba doesn't own the bath house anymore. Please Chihiro. Please, come back with me."

"Well" Chihiro said as she grabbed a tissue and began to wipe her eyes, while smiling at the same time. "Of course I will, how long will I be staying?"  
"Well, um, they gave me a month off of running the bathhouse, so you could stay for that long. Of course there will be magic involved. To slow down time in your world, so it will be like you are only gone for thirty minutes. But I was…"

"Yes Haku, you were going to say something else?"

_Yes will you stay with me for the rest of your life, because I love you and would like to marry you at some point. No you could never say that to her. _

"No. Nothing." Haku held out his hand, only slightly blushing. "Well are you ready to go?" And Chihiro, only slightly blushing, took his hand, and followed him to the entrance to the Spirit World.

Otaku Dreamer: Well… what do you think?

Faul: It really deviated from what you originally planned  
Otaku Dreamer: Should I continue it, or make it a one shot? Oh and Chihiro always has a copy of The Princess Bride on her nightstand, and it was the first book Haku found. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT I'M BEGGING YOU NOT TO FLAME.


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:  
Well I would just like to say thank you to all the people whom read this story and all the people who reviewed. Unfortunately this story is going to stay a one-shot for now. Use the imaginations I know you all have to think about what Sen and Haku do with there thirty days, will Haku propose? Maybe, tis up to you. So let your imaginations run wild…but not to wild remember they are 18 for gods sake. However, I may at some point in the near or distant future make more chapters to "Back Again".

Faul: You wimp, you just ran out of ideas.

Otaku Dreamer: Not true, like Miyazaki, I left the reader to figure it out for themselves what they wanted to happen next.

Faul: You are still a wimp. starts to pull out katanas and you know how much I hate wimps.

Otaku Dreamer: NO please stop Faul drinks 6 cups of tea all is right with the world.

Faul: If anyone has suggestions, please tell them to her, gods knows she needs it.  
Otaku Dreamer: That wasn't very nice.

Faul: I'm not a very nice assassin.

Otaku Dreamer: So please just go with what you think should happen next in the story, for usually tis better that way.


End file.
